The invention relates to an arrangement with a microprocessor. The invention particularly relates to an arrangement with a microprocessor for use in a chip card. Such a microprocessor will hereinafter be referred to as smart card controller.
In addition to interface standards laid down in the ISO7816 and ISO14443 standards, the interface standard denoted as xe2x80x9cUSBxe2x80x9d (Universal Serial Bus) has gained increasing significance in telecommunication equipment.
It is an object of the invention to utilize a USB interface also for microprocessors, particularly for smart card controllers. It is a particular object of the invention to operate a smart card controller having more than one interface.
This object is solved by an arrangement with a microprocessor which is connected to at least two interfaces for exchanging data signals, wherein at least one of these interfaces is a USB interface.
The microprocessor is preferably formed for use in a chip card.
Advantageously, the arrangement according to the invention comprises a device for automatically switching or selecting the interfaces.
The microprocessor and/or arrangement for automatically switching or selecting the interfaces is particularly formed for use in optionally a USB interface and/or an interface in accordance with ISO14443 and/or an interface in accordance with ISO7816.
These and other aspects of the invention are apparent from and will be elucidated with reference to the embodiments described hereinafter.